


Pumpkin Patch

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Marvel Spookytober Prompts 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: They attracted more attention going to a pumpkin patch than most people, but it just came with the job. But there was something delightful about picking out pumpkins together rather than just having them shipped directly to their home.





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> [{Join me for the spook}](https://marvelspookytoberprompts.tumblr.com/post/188006745165/click-to-see-a-better-quality-of-the-prompts)
> 
> Day 29 - Pumpkin Patch

They attracted more attention going to a pumpkin patch than most people, but it just came with the job. But there was something delightful about picking out pumpkins together rather than just having them shipped directly to their home.

Steve had a special fondness for mini pumpkins, less common at a pumpkin patch when the emphasis was put on a good size pumpkin, optimal for craving. And for the really big ones for the adventurous people or the seasonal attractions that needed huge pumpkins for things.

So Steve picked up comically small and cute pumpkins as he went through pumpkin patch. He had just over a dozen, thirteen so a suitably spooky number for Halloween as he held them all his arms as he tried not to let any fall to the ground and squash open.

Steve nearly lost his grip and send all of them falling to the ground when he saw Tony.

Tony had foregone the suits since they were going for a casual outing, not that it really made a difference to Steve to what Tony wore or didn’t wear. He always looked beautiful, in a suit, or in a t-shirt and jeans.

Steve was never more grateful that Tony had decided to wear a short sleeve out with how well it showed off his muscles, as he had two large pumpkins resting on either side of his shoulders as he held them in place.

Once Steve got over how good Tony looked, he focused on something else.

“Is that okay to do with your binder on?” Steve asked seriously since he knew Tony had used one of his stronger binders out since they weren’t expecting to run into much trouble. The binder did its job well granting Tony a completely flat chest. It tended to be better to work out without a binder, a good sports bra tended to add support and compression, or there were even full compression shirts, or a looser fitting binder if the dysphoria was that much of an issue.

If not outright not wearing one during activity. Tony didn’t wear one in the Iron Woman armor for instance which was why his binders tended to be very easy to remove in a hurry without compromising quality.

“Can’t you just go back to looking at how buff I am, instead?” Tony chuckled, clearly Steve hadn’t been as subtle as he’d thought he’d been. “Its fine, Steve. This little bit isn’t going to do anything besides I know how much you love tiny pumpkins.”

“They’re really cute, but not as cute as you.”

“Sap.”

Tony and Steve both took a step forward, each having to keep a firm grip on all their pumpkins so that they didn’t go barreling towards the ground so that they could kiss. It was a brief, chaste set by circumstances as each of them hungered for more but they were otherwise occupied with other things aside from each other.

“So I propose we get the pumpkins home, and then go to bed.”

The suggestion wasn’t lost on Steve. “Good call, we can carve later.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
